Total Drama Heiwa!
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: En la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¡Y en la nueva temporada de Total Drama será igual! 18 campistas totalmente nuevos viajaran a la Isla Sengoku, competirán en los más extraños y ridículos desafíos basados en las mejores series de Anime, y uno de ellos volverá a casa con ¡1 millón de dólares! -Cupo lleno-
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Teletoon

* * *

**Prólogo: Nuevo Drama, ¡Nueva Temporada!**

La mañana estaba ya entrada en esa zona de Toronto. El sol iluminaba grácilmente las paredes azules de ese enorme edificio, y personas recorrían sus alrededores, entrando y saliendo por las enormes puertas de cristal del primer piso. Algunos transportaban cajas, otros eran personas elegantemente vestidas que hablaban incesantemente por sus celulares, y algunos más parecían ser actores y actrices, como delataban sus expresiones relajadas, en ocasiones un tanto presuntuosas.

Notoriamente se trataba de un estudio de televisión, aunque si alguna duda cabía, era rápidamente eliminada por el enorme letrero que se ubicaba sobre la azotea del edificio, el cual rezaba "Teletoon: Si no lo producimos nosotros ¡No vale la pena!".

Si, parecía ser otro día tranquilo y común en la prestigiosa empresa…

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenían que aprobar la séptima temporada!

El fuerte y entusiasta grito provenía, siendo específicos, de la tercera habitación en el noveno piso del edificio, donde las ventanas abiertas de par en par dejaban salir la voz de un conocido presentador de televisión.

La habitación en cuestión tenía un buen tamaño, especialmente para ser ocupada en ese momento por solo cuatro personas. Primero que nada estaba el ya mencionado presentador, el único e inigualable Chris McLean, quien sonreía de forma sádica mientras fantaseaba con las nuevas torturas que podría aplicar a sus futuros competidores gracias al nuevo presupuesto que acababan de aprobarle. Junto a él, su recientemente contratado—Y, de nuevo gracias al presupuesto, próximamente despedido— asiente, un castaño que se vestía de forma fastidiosamente similar a la suya y que no dejaba de teclear en el Smartphone que sostenía con su mano derecha.

Frente a ambas figuras, de pie al otro lado de la mesa de esa sala de juntas, se encontraban un par de figuras de unos 17 años, idénticas una de la otra a excepción del simple y minúsculo detalle de ser uno un chico y la otra una chica: Compartían la estatura más bien baja (él un par de centímetros más alto que ella), complexión delgada y cabello castaño —peinado en una coleta en el caso de la chica, y corto y erizado hacia arriba en el de él— con algunos mechones teñidos de un brillante color rosa chicle. Además, ambos usaban estilizados lentes oscuros y vestimentas extravagantes.

— ¡Contactaré al hombre que me vendió esas islas de contrabando para ahorrar algo de dinero para mis jacuzzis!—. Seguía diciendo Chris soñadoramente—. Creo que había mencionado algo acerca de una isla en medio del mediterráneo la última vez que hablamos… tendré que gastar algo extra en el aire acondicionado para mi mansión, pero eso simplemente lo descontaré de la paga del Chef…

— Mmm… ¿Señor McLean?—. Llamó su atención el chico de mechas rosas, atrayendo tanto la mirada del anfitrión como la de su wannabe—. Todavía no habíamos terminado.

— Bueno, entonces hablen rápido ¡Tengo millones de tratos que hacer!—. Exigió el mayor rodando los ojos—. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?—. Reaccionó de repente al no reconocer a ninguno de los dos chicos.

— Blair&amp;Kane Fallstar, somos pasantes por el verano—. Contestó con naturalidad la chica señalándose y luego a su mellizo.

— Pero volviendo al tema—. Kane alzó la voz por un momento—. El señor McGillis tiene la sensación de que la últimas temporadas no fueron tan populares como se habría esperado.

— Y por el déficit de audiencia que proyectaron los estudios, tiene razón—. Agregó la chica con profesionalismo, señalando la línea descendiente de una gráfica que colgaba de la pared.

— Por lo que vamos a hacer algunos cambios esta temporada—. Terminó el muchacho con un asentimiento y una sonrisa traviesa—. Hay que introducir algo más novedoso.

— ¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!—. Asintió el conductor—. Nuevos concursantes, nueva isla, nuevas torturas, ¡nuevo drama!

—… Y nuevo conductor.

Las efusivas exclamaciones de McLean se detuvieron en seco. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, ¿cierto?

— ¿Disculpen?—. Miró a ambos chicos con clara confusión.

— Seamos honestos, tu tiempo ya pasó viejo—. Con una sonrisa de disculpa el chico de mechas rozas se encogió de hombros.

— Es hora de presentar algo de talento nuevo—. Prosiguió su gemela de igual manera.

— ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!—. Saltó Chris levantándose de su silla rápidamente—. ¡No pueden despedirme! ¡Soy Chris McLean! ¡Y ustedes sólo son unos niños!

— Solamente somos los mensajeros señor McLean—. Dramatizó una herida Blair, mientras casualmente dejaba caer una hoja de papel frente al ahora ex presentador de isla del drama.

— ¡¿Carta de despido?!—. Leyó el exaltado hombre al tomar el papel en su mano— ¡Viejo! ¡McGillis y Pertsch no pueden estar hablando en serio!—. Siguió cada vez más molesto, arrugando la hoja en su puño mientras salía de la habitación en busca de la oficina de sus jefes, jurando que lo escucharían.

— …Esperaba que se lo tomara peor—. Admitió entonces Kane, recargándose contra la mesa distraídamente.

— ¡Tengo que decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes chicos!—. Habló entonces la voz del otro castaño, quien acababa de terminar de publicar la primicia sobre el despido de Chris McLean en su blog—. Total Drama necesitaba nueva cara, una que tenga unos 20 años menos, conozca la competencia y se vea mucho mejor en azul, por ejemplo—. Con una sonrisa arrogante, Topher pasó en su teléfono varias fotografías de sí mismo para que los dos muchachos las apreciaran.

— Lo sentimos, ya seleccionaron a los nuevos presentadores—. Con una sonrisa falsamente inocente, Blair tomó algunos papeles que estaban esparcidos por la mesa y los acomodó.

— Y aunque no fuera así, hablamos de darle un nuevo aire a la serie, no de traer a Chris 2.0—. Alzando por un momento sus lentes de sol para guiñar uno de sus ojos color aguamarina, Kane se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación dejando solo al shockeado castaño.

— ¡Pero gracias por tu interés cariño!—. Se despidió la sonriente chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Y pensar que casi rechazábamos la pasantía cuando papá nos la ofreció—. Comentó distraídamente Kane, caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Por eso un Fallstar nunca rechaza las oportunidades—. Rió maliciosamente Blair—. Ahora tenemos mucho trabajo. Ese reality no va a conducirse solo—. Agregó mirando con una sonrisa la lista que tenían en sus manos:

_\- Elegir el tema de la temporada: Listo_

_\- Encontrar el lugar perfecto para ella: Listo_

_\- Despedir a McLean: Listo_

_\- Elegir a los concursantes: Pendiente._

* * *

**_Ficha:_**

**Nombre Completo:**

**Apodo (En caso de tenerlo):**

**Estereotipo:**

**Edad:**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Orientación sexual:**

**Apariencia:**

**Ropa de diario:**

**Ropa de dormir:**

**Traje de baño:**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Habilidades:**

**Debilidades y alergias:**

**Miedos/Fobias:**

**¿Cómo serían sus amigos?:**

**¿Cómo serían sus rivales o enemigos?:**

**¿Tendrá pareja? ¿Cómo debería ser?:**

**¿Le gusta el anime? De ser así ¿Cuál es su género favorito?:**

**¿Por qué decidió entrar a la competencia? Y ¿Qué planea hacer con el premio?:**

**Familia y datos relevantes:**

**Cinta de audición:**

* * *

_Saludos!_

_Si, se que es una desfachatez de mi parte hacer esto x/D pero no pude evitarlo, comencé a hablar de ideas random del tema con cierta persona..y antes de que lo hubiera planeado este capítulo estaba hecho..y la temporada lista para ponerse en marcha u.ú- suspiro dramático- _

_Bueno xD espero que les llame la atención, habrá cupo para 18 concursantes en total uwu y pueden enviar dos por persona, se reciben tanto por MP como por Review :D y recuerden por favor ser detallistas con las fichas uwu de esa forma podré plasmar a sus personajes tal como son, además de que tendran mpas oportunidades para quedar ya que serán los 18 mejores los que entren :D_

_Bien creo que no tengo más que decir xD salvo un pequeño detalle:_

_¿Recuerdan mi otro interactivo "_High School of Despair and Madness"_? seguramente no o/ou ya tiene bastante tiempo sin actualizar. Pero sobre eso mismo queria hablarles x/D la verdad es que tengo ya practicamente toda esa historia planeada (al menos el esqueleto) pero ha pasado tanto desde que subi el ultimo capitulo que no estoy segura de si debería tcontinuarlo. Por eso la decision es para ustedes lectores uwu puedo seguir con la historia desde donde habia quedado **o** podria reiniciarla, la decisión es de ustedes _

_Ahora si dejo de molestarlos xD espero sus fichas y trataré de traer las presentaciones lo más pronto posible~_


	2. 1: El drama es todo un clásico, Parte1

**Disclaimer: **Ni Drama Total ni ninguno de los animes parodiados en esta obra son de mi propiedad. Así como tampoco los 18 personajes participantes, cada uno pertenece a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡El Drama es todo un clásico! Parte 1**

El cielo estaba perfectamente despejado, ni una sola nube podía verse en el horizonte dejando de esa forma que el sol fuera el único rey en aquellos bastos dominios. Por las aguas cristalinas del océano que se extendía debajo de aquel lugar, navegaba una única embarcación cortando la paz del entorno con su incesante avance. Se trataba de un yate de gran tamaño, de un inmaculado color blanco y en cuya elegante y amplia cubierta descansaban varios pequeños grupos de adolescentes, disfrutando tranquilamente de la hermosa vista, el cálido sol y de todas las comodidades que la embarcación les ofrecía.

— ¡Esto sí es vida!

La alegre frase había sido dicha por un sonriente muchacho de cabello negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus ojos de un llamativo color miel, quien vestía con sencillez unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa azul oscuro y tenis negros. El muchacho en cuestión estaba sentado cómodamente—demasiado cómodo, podían observar algunos—, en la barandilla dorada de la enorme y bella embarcación color blanco que surcaba los mares transportándolo junto con sus compañeros.

— ¡Tu lo has dicho Andrés!—. Chocó cinco con el pelinegro un segundo muchacho. Este no podía ser descrito de otra forma que no fuera "guapo". El cabello castaño le caía hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos azules resplandecían con un brillo que resultaba atrayente para muchos, y además de ser alto con su 1.80 de estatura, su cuerpo lucía bien ejercitado por debajo de la camisa blanca sencilla y el chaleco café que vestía, completando su atuendo con pantalones y zapatos de un tono similar de beige—. Viajar con estilo, volver a casa con un millón de dólares…la posibilidad de conocer al amor de mi vida—. Agregó lo último en tono un poco más bajo y claramente enamorado, mientras suspiraba.

— Tengo que decir que viendo las temporadas pasadas me esperaba un trato…un poco menos excelente—. Sin escuchar el último comentario del galán, comentó complacido un tercer chico que se recargaba distraída aunque elegantemente en la barandilla. Este era un muchacho alto y de aspecto bastante distinguido. Esbelto, con ligera musculatura notándose un poco debajo de la blanca camisa y el chaleco beige que vestía, a juego con pantalones cafés y mocasines un par de tonos más oscuros. Su cabello un poco despeinado al frente era de color castaño cenizo, sus ojos de un ligero tono verdoso, y un distintivo lunar adornaba la comisura de su labio—. Esto no está nada mal—. Sonrió con un ligero toque de arrogancia al tomar un sorbo de la bebida que sostenía en su mano derecha, la cual estaba envuelta al igual que la otra en un par de guantes perfectamente blancos.

— Bueno, según leí hace unos días en uno de los blogs más importantes de Isla del Drama…—. Comenzó a explicar un rubio de cabello lacio y corto al estilo japonés, ojos azules y de complexión más bien esbelta. Vestía una camiseta blanca encima de una negra de manga larga, jeans azules y zapatos vans negros. Además de lo anterior, un smarthphone de última generación descansaba en su mano, mismo aparato que estaba mostrando a los demás chicos mientras hablaba—… a McLean lo despidieron antes de empezar la temporada, al parecer hay alguien nuevo a cargo—. Mencionó antes de devolver su mirada al aparato, aparentemente buscando algo en internet.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¿También sigues el blog de Topher?—. Preguntó entusiastamente al rubio una chica de rasgos claramente asiáticos: Era un poco bajita y de complexión delgada, piel clara que contrastaba con el cabello negro azabache más bien corto y peinado en dos coletas que agregaban un aire infantil a su apariencia, y cuyo flequillo—que sobresalía por debajo de su pasamontañas azul— tapaba ligeramente sus ojos de un llamativo color canela. Vestía una sencilla remera color lavanda con detalles en color crema en el cuello y mangas, la cual tenía por estampado un simpático monito de caricatura, unos shorts de jeans celestes largos a medio muslo y unas converse color magenta—. ¡Definitivamente es uno de los mejores sobre Drama Total! ¡Según escribió Chris no se tomó nada bien su despido!

— Lo que no es de extrañarse, lleva seis temporadas haciendo esto y de repente, ¡Bam! ¡Estás fuera!—. Asintió sin poder evitar una pequeña risa el chico rubio.

— ¡Totalmente! ¡Aunque también escuché que después de eso…!—. La frase de la entusiasta asiática se vio interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminarla.

— Bueno, mientras eso signifique mejores cosas para nosotros, McLean no me interesa en lo más mínimo—. Siguió riendo sin una pizca de compasión el rubio cenizo.

— ¿Y a quien le importaría?—. Desde unas sillas playeras que estaban colocadas de modo que los campistas pudieran tomar el sol si querían, un relajado chico sonrió traviesamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Este era bastante alto, alcanzando fácilmente el 1.90 de estatura. Su cabello era marrón chocolate con el flequillo peinado hacia la derecha y sus ojos eran de color dorado. Tenía perforada la oreja derecha y vestía con una camisa blanca encima de una remera verde, pantalones negros y botines cafés. A su lado en otra tumbona descansaba un muchacho prácticamente idéntico a él. De hecho, seguramente nadie habría podido distinguir a uno del otro de no ser porque el flequillo de este segundo muchacho estaba peinado hacia la izquierda.

— ¿No lo crees Eth?—. Siguió preguntando el primer gemelo, codeando a su hermano.

— Definitivamente—. Asintió el nombrado—. Quién sea que esté a cargo, hace un gran trabajo—. Agregó poniéndose más cómodo.

— Gracias por el halago, sigan así y me aseguraré de que queden en el equipo ganador—. Dijo con un tono cantarín la voz de una chica.

Las miradas de todos los adolescentes presentes en la cubierta del yate se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la fuente del sonido: En la parte más alta de la embarcación, justo a la entrada de la cabina del capitán se encontraban dos figuras de más o menos la misma edad de los chicos, de llamativas cabelleras castañas con mechones de brillante color rosa y que vestían trajes y sombreros de capitán, con un pantalón y saco azul marino y blanco en el caso del muchacho y una minifalda y saco color rojo oscuro en el de la chica, que era quién había hablado momentos atrás.

— ¿Qué tal la han pasado?—. Con naturalidad, el muchacho se recargó contra la barandilla de la embarcación que tenía delante de sí—. Somos Kenny y Blair Fallstar.

— Y seremos los conductores de la nueva temporada—. Terminó con un coqueto guiño la chica, acomodando su sombrero un poco tras dar una voltereta a modo de presentación—. Por cierto, ¿no faltan algunos de ustedes por aquí?—. Preguntó después, al alzar por un momento sus lentes de sol mientras contaba a los concursantes presentes.

— ¡Disculpen! ¡Fuimos por unas bebidas allá abajo un momento!—. Apareció entonces subiendo la escalera una sonriente chica delgada y de estatura promedio, de cabello rubio claro y ojos verdes de mirada dulce y tierna, aun con las notorias ojeras que tiene bajo ellos. El sencillo vestido que usa, de color brillante, hacía resaltar un poco más su tez pálida, mientras la chica alzaba un poco sus brazos mostrando la botella de soda que cargaba en ellos.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo importante?—. Preguntó con mucha más seriedad el muchacho que la acompaña. Este es un chico de estatura promedio y tez igualmente un poco pálida que hace resaltar su cabello negro azabache peinado hacia atrás, llegándole un poco por debajo de las orejas. Sus ojos son de color avellana y en su brazo derecho tiene un extraño tatuaje formado por distintas ondas, telarañas y una flor que va recorriendo desde su hombro hasta su muñeca, quedando parcialmente oculto por las mangas de la camiseta verde oscuro que viste, la cual tiene como estampado un símbolo de omega, y las muchas pulseras que usa en ese mismo brazo. Su atuendo se ve completado con jeans azul oscuro y converse negras.

—En realidad, llegaron justo a tiempo—. Sonrió la presentadora al hacerles un gesto para que tomaran asiento, lo que hicieron junto a los gemelos castaños tras dejar su cargamento en la barra que había un poco más allá.

— Bueno. Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje hasta ahora, porque llegaremos a Sengoku en una hora más o menos…—. Siguió explicando el chico mientras miraba un reloj de pulsera.

— Por lo que es momento de explicarles…

— ¡Finalmente! ¡Entramos!— La nueva conductora se vio cortada en seco por el fuerte grito de una de las participantes: una chica de apariencia bastante tierna, con cabello de color negro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, ojos grises y que vestía con un pantalón deportivo un poco holgado, tenis del mismo color negro, una sencilla blusa azul oscuro y guantes negros en ambas manos—. Gran trabajo Eiran.

La pelinegra chocó su mano con el chico que minutos antes había estado buscando algo en su smarthphone, ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros, divertida en el caso de él y orgullosa en el de ella, mientras miraban ahora la pantalla de una laptop que descansaba sobre la mesita con sombrilla a la que estaban sentados.

— ¿A dónde se supone que entraron?—. Frunciendo un poco el ceño y olvidándose inmediatamente— al igual que todos los demás— de lo que hubieran estado a punto de decir los conductores, se acercó a ellos una chica sumamente baja y cuyo aspecto apenas si la hacía pasar por una niña de unos 12 años, quien tenía un llamativo cabello largo y ondulado de color fuscia que llevaba atado en una coleta, ojos de un exótico color rojo y que vestía enteramente de negro: Falda corta, top sin mangas, botas de plataforma y unas gafas de sol sobre su cabello.

— Sólo mira esto—. Fue la respuesta de la ojigris, mientras vagaba un momento por la que parecía ser una base de datos antes de pulsar algunas cosas.

— ¡Eh, Irina! ¡Vas a querer verlo también!—. El muchacho rubio miró sobre su hombro e hizo un gesto con la mano para atraer la atención de alguien.

— ¿Qué cosa?—. Este alguien en específico era una bella chica alta y esbelta, cuyo ya llamativo cuerpo resaltaba perfectamente por su vestimenta: pantalones ajustados negros, una blusa de breteles negra que dejaba ver claramente los breteles de su sostén rojo, zapatillas violeta muy cómodas y guantes sin dedos negros en ambas manos. Su cabello caía en rebeldes pero delicados rulos a la altura de sus hombros y sus ojos de un brillante color azul tenían una chispa particular y muy llamativa en ellos.

— _Yo los traje aquí. ¿Qué les parece mi casa? ¿A que es linda? —. La imagen en la pantalla de la laptop mostraba una grabación casera, que aunque segundos antes había estado mostrando una extravagante y hermosa habitación ubicada en lo que parecía ser un desván, ahora enfocaba al usuario, que no era otra que la misma pelinegra de los ojos azules._

— ¡Riley y yo nos metimos en la red de Total Drama!—. Aclaró entonces el muchacho rubio—. ¡Accedimos a las cintas de audición de todos!

— ¡¿Qué?!—. Irina se levantó de un salto de la silla en la que estaba cómodamente recostada— ¡No, no, no! ¡No pueden poner eso ahora!—. Gritó mientras se acercaba hacia ellos corriendo lo mejor que el extraño y aparentemente incomprensible ataque de risa que le había dado le permitía.

Extrañados por su extraña reacción, el resto de los adolescentes observaron con curiosidad la pantalla de la computadora, aunque solo pudieron ver como la imagen de esta giraba de forma incontrolable en un torbellino de colores, acompañado del claro sonido de algo rodando escaleras abajo.

— _¡P*** cable!—. Se escuchó la voz de Irina, que en la toma final de la toma se veía descuidada y dolorosamente tirada al pie de una alta escalera._

Las risas ante él último "comentario" y la escena de la grabación no se hicieron esperar. La dueña de la audición mientras tanto, estaba parada detrás de la silla de Riley, sonriendo un poco apenada mientras mordía entre sus labios la punta de su lengua.

— Menos mal que solo fue esa—. Comentó distraídamente al rascar su nuca la de rizos negros.

— ¿"Qué solo fue esa"?—. Alzó una ceja con extrañeza una chica bajita y de ojos de un lindo color verde que contrastaba con el tono aperlado de su piel. Tenía el cabello castaño bastante rizado y vestía con una camisa verde musgo cuyas mangas largas llegaban a tapar sus manos y sobre ella un chaleco largo café. Jeans descoloridos, sandalias sencillas y para completar su atuendo un collar que tenía por dije el símbolo de amor y paz.

— Sí, bueno—. Irina rió de forma traviesa al entrecerrar los ojos—, Tuve algunos problemas con la cámara y luego accidentalmente envié otras dos cintas de video además de la audición y…—. Cruzando sus brazos a su espalda miró soñadoramente al cielo—. Digamos que hay cosas ahí que no deberían de ver los niños—. Guiñó un ojo al apoyar relajada su brazo sobre la cabeza de la "niña" peli fuscia, ignorando por completo la mirada más que asesina que los ojos rojos de esta estaban dirigiéndole.

— ¿A quién le dices niña?—. Gruñó de forma más que intimidante la peli rosa, aunque obtuvo por respuesta solo una traviesa y confiada sonrisa de parte de la otra chica.

— ¡Ejem!—. Antes de que la "conversación" pudiera seguir más allá, Blair llamó nuevamente la atención de los futuros campistas, mirándolos con una expresión claramente molesta e indignada—. Lamentamos interrumpir su interesante charla sobre como hackearon nuestros servidores…

— Pero este programa solo dura media hora—. Continuó Kane rodando los ojos con algo de exasperación—. Y la idea es explicarles las cosas antes de que toquemos puerto.

— Así que…cómo íbamos diciendo—. Continuó con su explicación su melliza—. Ustedes ya deben conocer el funcionamiento básico del programa por las temporadas pasadas. En total son 18 participantes, por lo que serán divididos en dos equipos de 9 una vez que lleguemos a la isla.

— Esta temporada hemos decidido probar un nuevo método para dividir los equipos y…—. El nuevo presentador tuvo que detenerse en seco al notar que nuevamente había perdido la atención de parte de su público.

Esa parte en forma de una llamativa, alta y hermosa chica de cabellera azabache—resaltante en contraste de su tez blanca— con las puntas de color rosa atado en una coleta que solo deja libre su flequillo. La pelinegra vestía un conjunto de blusa sin mangas y con un ligero escote, pantalones cafés ajustados, botas negras con tacón por encima de este, y una chaqueta blanca y roja atada a su cintura.

— Emm… ¿Slayton?—. Llamó el castaño, haciendo que la chica nombrada se girara con una sonrisa inocente y una mirada traviesa en sus peculiares ojos, los cuales tenían la parte superior de color violeta y la inferior de tono vino tinto.

— Siento como si me fueran a llevar a la oficina del director—. Rodó los ojos la sonriente chica—. Solamente comprobaba que Eiran pudiera poner parte de mi audición, creo que podría dejar que se deleitaran viendo como lo hace una verdadera superestrella—. Sonriendo con un dejo de arrogancia, la chica agitó su cabello un momento.

— Claro, personalmente me encantará ver eso—. Se burló un poco al sonreír de lado un muchacho que se encontraba sentado un poco apartado del grupo, disfrutando de la suave brisa que soplaba cerca de la proa del barco.

El muchacho en particular era bastante alto, de espalda ancha y musculatura notoria gracias a la camisa negra de licra que vestía debajo de una segunda remera de redecilla. Su piel morena contrastaba notoriamente con el brillante blanco de su cabello largo y peinado en una media coleta. Completaba su atuendo con pantalones de yoga blancos que se ceñían a la altura de los tobillos, una correa de cuero cruzando diagonalmente su pecho y sosteniendo un bastón con motivos africanos tallados, y una banda azul cubriendo perfectamente sus ojos dejando claro el motivo de su burla anterior.

— Buena esa—. Soltó una ligera risa la chica que estaba sentada junto al peliblanco, una muchacha de buen cuerpo, piel morena, cabello negro a la altura de los codos con algunas mechas rojas en las puntas, una expansión en la oreja derecha con la figura de un craneo y lo que más llamaba la atención en ella eran sus ojos, piel tenía uno de color ónix y el otro de un tono avellana. Vestía una blusa de breteles roja con un estampado en diagonal de mariposas negras desde su hombro izquierdo, encima una chaqueta de corte militar de cuero negra. Shorts negros con una cadena plateada que le llegan por debajo de los muslos, botas militares negras y completando su atuendo con un collar cuyo dije es un relicario plateado con extraños diseños y un rubí en el centro. La nombrada chica chocó su mano con el muchacho peliblanco, ambos riendo ligeramente.

— Ja, ja, si muy graciosos—. Rodó los ojos la pelinegra de mechas rosas, disimulando la ligera incomodidad ante la broma del chico ciego— Pero entonces… ¿Puedes poner la mía Eiran?—. Pidió con un tono caprichoso al abrazar los hombros del rubio.

— Supongo que…—. Comenzó a asentir el muchacho, antes de verse interrumpido por otra chica, quien acababa de sentarse en la silla libre que quedaba a su derecha.

— ¡No! ¡Deberías poner la mía! ¡Les encantarán mis trucos!—. Al tiempo de decir esto, la alegre y entusiasta chica de largo cabello rubio platinado y llamativos ojos violetas pasó de una mano a otra un mazo de cartas inglesas, para después hacerlas crear un arco en el aire y desaparecer al segundo siguiente de la vista de todos.

La rubia era de piel un poco pálida, y con su 1.85 de estatura era capaz de pasar fácilmente a la mayoría de los demás concursantes. Vestía de forma particular, su atuendo consistiendo en pantalones de vestir negros, unas botas de tacón alto del mismo color, elegante blusa de botones blanca debajo de un sacó de color azul naval, una llamativa corbata de color rosa vibrante y un clásico sombrero negro de maga. Además llevaba un collar con un zafiro por dije y varios brazaletes y anillos en ambas manos.

— ¿Para qué querríamos ver tus trucos en video si ya puedes hacerlos en vivo para nosotros?—. Señaló certera aunque infantilmente la Slayton, al señalar con un gesto de su cabeza lo que la rubia acababa de hacer.

— Solo era una sugerencia—. Siguió sonriendo la otra chica de forma relajada, alzando hombros y ´provocando un infantil puchero de parte de la Superestrella.

— Además que si hablamos de ver cosas que ya podemos ver en vivo, creo que tu acto de niña linda lo podemos ver también—. Comentó con un tono totalmente neutral el último muchacho del grupo. Un chico de tez morena, ojos castaños debajo de los cuales se alcanzaban a ver un par de ojeras delatando una tendencia al insomnio. Su cabello era negro y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás y en uno de sus brazos podían apreciarse algunas cicatrices mientras que llevaba el otro brazo vendado. Su ropa consistía en pantalones blancos, converse verdes y una chaqueta de manga corta verde por encima de una camisa con las mangas hasta los codos.

La pelinegra de mechas rosas le dirigió una mirada enojada e indignada, a lo que el muchacho se limitó a desviar la vista algo incómodo. Antes de que la chica pudiera agregar algo más, el sonido de otra audición comenzando en la pantalla de la laptop atrajo su atención de vuelta al aparato.

— _¡…Estoy realmente emocionada de poder participar en Drama Toral y…!._

_La alegre exclamación de la chica de cabello negro con mechas rojas se vio cortada al instante, cuando un amplificador que estaba colocado cerca de su oído sonó a todo volumen, haciendo que la chica soltara un fuerte grito y cayera, entre las risas de varios otros muchachos detrás de cámaras._

— ¿Esa eras tú Celyan?—. Preguntó riendo divertido Andrés, casi cayéndose de espaldas de la cubierta al seguir sentado en la barandilla del barco. La nombrada solo alzo hombros riendo ligeramente apenada y ni hizo comentario alguno sobre la audición.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tienen que poner la mía!—. Siguió insistiendo la superestrella del cast, sacudiendo un poco por los hombros a la pelinegra que había hackeado los servidores.

— No, ¡la nuestra es mucho mejor que la de ella!—. Contradijeron los gemelos que se habían acercado también al grupo.

— ¡Si van poner las de ustedes, también quiero ver la mía!—. Se acercó entonces corriendo el guapo chico castaño, saltando un poco de forma emocionada.

— ¡Josh, quítate! De haber sabido que provocaríamos todo esto…nunca habría querido probar suerte con los servidores de Total Drama—. Comentó por lo bajo Riley ante la insistencia de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, dos castaños de mechas rosas observaban todo el revuelo que armaban sus campistas alrededor de la laptop, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la forma en que eran completamente ignorados por ellos.

—…Estoy empezando a entender a McLean—. Comentó con un cansado suspiro Kane.

— Estoy empezando a entender porque los concursantes se conocen hasta llegar a la isla—. Agregó de igual forma Blair, rodando los ojos.

Ambos gemelos se miraron un momento, antes de hacer un gesto hacia las cámaras para que cortaran la toma.

* * *

— ¡Estamos de vuelta!—. Anunció al volver la toma el sonriente Kane Fallstar al alzar los brazos, señalando el entorno que ahora le rodeaba.

El paisaje mostraba una bella playa de arenas blancas que se extendía hasta varios metros detrás de los dos presentadores, donde comenzaba lo que parecía ver una bosque subtropical lleno de los vivos colores que caracterizaban estos entornos. Docenas de plantas diferentes iban abriéndose paso bosque adentro, entre los que resaltaban los característicos bambús de las tierras orientales y los más característicos aún árboles de cerezo cuyas flores rosadas resaltaban entre el verde predominante. Al fondo de la imagen podía apreciarse lo que a todas luces era una reproducción del monte Fuji, aunque de menor tamaño. Y dentro de este paisaje, los presentadores estaban de pie al principio de un pequeño muelle, a cada lado de ellos aunque sobre la arena se veía un alto poste de madera sosteniendo un estandarte: a la derecha uno de color verde oscuro cuyo diseño en color negro mostraba un sable de estilo katana. A la izquierda el estandarte era de color azul oscuro y el dibujo que mostraba era una shuriken de cuatro puntas.

— ¡Y queremos darles la más orgullosa bienvenida oficial a otra temporada de Drama Total!—. Siguió presentando Blair con igual emoción que su hermano—. ¡Directamente desde la fabulosa arena para esta nueva batalla por un millón de dólares!

— ¡La isla Sengoku!—. Terminó de presentar el primero de los chicos.

— Tengo que admitir que es un nombre creativo—. Interrumpió entonces una voz desde el otro extremo del muelle.

La cámara se movió instintivamente para enfocar la fuente del sonido, que no era otra persona que el peliblanco que llevaba una venda cubriendo sus ojos, y se encontraba en ese momento caminando con tranquilidad desde el yate que se había estacionado ahí hacia la playa, seguido de cerca por los otros 17 adolescentes del nuevo cast, de los cuales algunos le miraban con curiosidad por su comentario anterior.

— ¿A qué te refieres Hiromi?—. Le preguntó finalmente la castaña de aspecto hippie, adelantándose un poco para caminar junto a él.

— Sengoku significa literalmente "Campo de batalla" en japonés, simplemente me pareció un nombre acertado—. Se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad el chico, obteniendo un par de exclamaciones admiradas de algunos de sus compañeros, y encogimientos de hombros de parte de algunos otros que sabían un poco de japonés básico.

— Disculpen—. Llamó entonces su atención Blair—. No recuerdo que les hubiéramos dicho que bajaran del barco—. Se cruzó de brazos.

— Estábamos empezando a aburrirnos allá arriba—. Contestó sin mucha emoción el chico de los tatuajes en el brazo, al encogerse de hombros.

— Bueno, como sea—. El otro presentador suspiró, negando un poco con su cabeza antes de hacer un gesto a la cámara para que esta volviera a enfocar a él y su hermana.

— Como estábamos a punto de explicarles—. Continuó la chica con una amplia sonrisa— Esta temporada estaremos enfocándonos en la cultura japonesa y en uno de los mejores regalos que nos ha hecho al resto del mundo—. Siguió cantarina mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la derecha tras hacer un gesto a los concursantes para que la siguieran.

— Nuestros valientes competidores se enfrentaran en los más locos y complicados desafíos que las mentes de nuestros pasantes lograron crear, ¡basados nada más y nada menos que en las más conocidas series de anime!—. Siguió su mellizo.

— Con la esperanza de llegar hasta el final y ganar el increíble premio de… ¡Un millón de dólares!

— Pero claro, nos estamos adelantando—. Sonrió entonces el castaño— Primero que nada ustedes, nuestros queridos televidentes, tienen que conocer a nuestros participantes.

— Esta temporada hemos querido experimentar con algo nuevo—. La presentadora sonreía con una particular chispa traviesa—. Durante las últimas 24 horas, estos 18 participantes han convivido dentro del barco que los trajo hasta aquí. Algunas amistades y alianzas han comenzado a formarse detrás de nuestras cámaras—. Terminó de forma cantarina.

— ¿Nuestro objetivo? Que sean ellos quienes se encarguen de elegir a los dos líderes de los equipos de la temporada.

— Quienes a su vez, se encargaran personalmente de formar a dichos equipos—. Terminaron de explicar para la clara sorpresa de los campistas

— Entonces, ¿queda totalmente a nuestra elección quienes serán los capitanes de equipo?—. Preguntó con cierta desconfianza el elegante castaño de ojos lima.

— ¿Sin desafíos ni nada de por medio?—. Agregó de igual forma la pelinegra de mechas rojas.

— Totalmente, son libres de elegir así que...—. Con total indiferencia el sonriente Kane alzó hombros.

— Ahora a votar. Repito, este programa solo dura media hora—. Pidió señalando su reloj de pulsera Blair.

— ¿A quién deberíamos...?—. La pregunta que la ilusionista del grupo había estado a punto de hacer se vio cortada de inmediato.

— ¡Tienen que elegirme a mí!—. A nadie sorprendió que la imperativa frase saliera de boca de la superestrella Slayton, quien sonreía de forma confiada al señalarse a sí misma con el pulgar— ¡Vamos! ¡No encontraran a una mejor líder de equipo que yo!—. Siguió sonriendo de la misma manera.

— No estoy muy seguro de que sea la mejor idea—. Sonrió con cierta condescendencia el elegante castaño cenizo, atrayendo una infantilmente molesta mirada de la motociclista.

— ¡Es en serio! ¡Soy una buena líder de equipo!—. Siguió insistiendo al cruzar sus brazos con fuerza, un poco indignada.

— ¿Qué tal si votamos por Riley?—. Sugirió Eiran ignorando el berrinche de la pelinegra.

— Hey, cualquiera que pueda hackear los servidores de Drama Total para divertirnos, tiene mi voto—. Señaló al asentir el gemelo de flequillo a la derecha.

— Lo mismo digo—. Asintió su mellizo. Mientras la nombrada pelinegra los veía a todos con una clara sorpresa, y algo de pena por la nominación.

— Entonces, ¿está decidido?—. Preguntó Kane con una sonrisa complacida, obteniendo bastantes asentimientos a favor de parte de los concursantes.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, la nueva líder del equipo de los _Bukiyou Ninjas!..._y sabemos que el nombre significa Ninjas Torpes, Hiromi—. Aclaró Blair, a lo que el nombrado solo se encogió de hombros y algunos de los otros concursantes soltaron una pequeña risa o una exclamación de descontento hacia el nombre—.¡Riley Blackstone!—. Celebró al señalar con su mano el estandarte de color azul, hacia el que la nombrada caminó tras dirigir una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus compañeros.

— Wooow, líder—. Medio sonrió aun algo nerviosa por la idea de lo que los mellizos pudieran tener en mente con esa nueva regla.

— ¿Y quién será el otro?—. Preguntó entonces la chica hippie.

— Tal vez podría hacerlo yo—. Sonrió al poner una mano sobre su corazón el guapo chico de nombre Josh—. Creo que si poner suficiente empeño en hacer algo, no hay forma de que puedas fallar—. Agregó con una enorme sonrisa que dejó a más de uno de los presentes encandilado.

— Emm…lo siento pero, estoy seguro de que necesitamos algo más que empeño cuando se trate de estrategias—. Rodó los ojos el de guantes blancos antes de sonreír ahora con una clara arrogancia—. Yo por otro lado…

— No veo por qué no podría hacerlo yo—. Agregó la pelimagenta al enderezarse y cruzar sus brazos tratando de verse mayor de lo que su aniñada apariencia sugería.

— Disculpa pero…después de ver tu audición preferiría que me dirija alguien que no vaya a medio matarme en cualquier momento—. Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa uno de los gemelos— ¡Hey!—. Se quejó tras haber recibido un pisotón de la enojada oji roja

— ¡Oigan! ¡No es tan mala idea dejar que Cissy sea la líder del otro equipo!—. Soltó entonces "de la nada" Eiran.

El resto de los presentes—, con la excepción de Andrés que parecía un tanto distraído siguiendo a una ardilla que parecía haberse robado el chocolate que el mexicano había estado a punto de comer, e Irina que solo reía distraídamente ante ese hecho—, voltearon a ver al rubio desconcertados por la repentina frase, y más aun por la sonrisa falsamente relajada que claramente mostraba su rostro. A su lado, la superestrella sonreía con inocencia al cruzar sus brazos a su espalda.

— ¡En serio! Ella hará un gran trabajo como líder—. Asintió un par de veces de forma bastante efusiva el muchacho.

— Bueno, no sé si diría que…

— ¡Definitivamente tiene que ser la líder!—. Interrumpió de nuevo el chico, cortando lo que sea que fuera a decir Celyan.

El resto de los campistas lo miraron por un momento con clara desconfianza.

— Yo no tengo problema con que sea la líder—. Alzó entonces hombros Irina al recargarse sobre el hombro del chico ciego con toda confianza.

—…Bueno…supongo que puede haber cosas peores—. Volvió a rodar los ojos el rubio cenizo aun con algo de descontento. El resto de los chicos asintieron o se encogieron de hombros.

— A final de cuentas, no creo que esto de los líderes de equipos vaya a durar mucho—. Se encogió de hombros el callado chico castaño del vendaje en el brazo.

Aunque frunciendo levemente el ceño ante él último comentario del mexicano, la Slayton sonrió ampliamente, y al momento de darse media vuelta para ir a donde esperaban los dos presentadores, soltó disimuladamente un ya conocido smarthphone en la mano del chico tecnológico, quien suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Y la líder por los _Yurui Samurai_!...

— O los Samurai Flojos…—. Aclaró con aburrimiento Hiromi, para molestia de los presentadores.

— ¡Narcissa Slayton!—. Terminó de presentar Kane, ignorando la nueva mueca molesta de Cissy ante que hubiera dicho su nombre completo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Podemos elegir a nuestros compañeros de equipo?—. Preguntó la de mechas rosas.

— Más o menos—. La sonrisa traviesa volvió a adornar el rostro de la conductora.

— Como un detalle especial para esta temporada, cada una de ustedes dos elegirá a los ocho compañeros de la otra—. Explicó Kane al aplaudir.

— ¿Estás insinuando que…?

— ¿Los obligaremos a decidir públicamente a cuales de sus compañeros consideran demasiado inútiles para formar parte de sus equipos?—. Interrumpió con una burlona y sádica sonrisa Blair—. Porque sí, eso haremos.

— Yo no iba a decirlo de esa forma—. Murmuró con una mueca molesta Riley.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién empieza?—. Siguió sin prestarle atención el otro presentador.

—… Nathan—. Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros Cissy. El gemelo de cabello peinado hacia la derecha chocó palmas con su hermano antes de caminar hacia el estandarte azul.

—… ¿Chris?—. Medio preguntó Riley al hacer el mismo gesto de la motociclista. Esta vez fue el moreno que llevaba vendado el brazo, Chris Vega, quien avanzó hasta el estandarte verde.

— Ethan—. Con una sonrisa, el gemelo de flequillo hacia la izquierda se unió a su hermano en el equipo de los ninjas.

— Hope—. La bajita chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Hope Jones, dio un suspiro al caminar hasta los Samurai.

— Aura—. O Aurora, la castaña de aspecto Hippie, se unió al grupo del estandarte azul.

— Eiran—. La superestrella saludó a su "nuevo amigo" Eiran Wolfe, una vez que este se unió a su equipo.

— Kit—. Kit Miralles, el chico de los intrincados tatuajes, se unió al equipo azul sin decir palabra.

— Peggy—. La alegre asiática de ojos canela, Peih-Gee Lewis, caminó hasta el equipo verde.

— Celyan—. Con un encogimiento de hombros la chica de aspecto gótico de nombre Celyan Ainston caminó hasta los ninjas, dejando ver al momento que pasaba frente a la cámara el realista y bello tatuaje que adoraba su espalda, el cual era conformado por unas alas de demonio que parecían haber sido quemadas.

— Zuky—. Zukywell, la pelimagenta de ropa enteramente negra, se acercó de inmediato a su nuevo equipo.

— Natasha—. Tras hacer una elegante reverencia al quitarse por un momento su sombrero de copa, la ilusionista Natasha Petrikov se unió a los Bukiyou Ninjas.

— Hiromi—. Acomodando un poco las correas que rodeaban su pecho, el peliblanco Hiromi Ashia caminó directamente hasta donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

— Irina.

— A la orden—. Con un saludo militar y una respuesta cantarina, la ojiazul rulos negros pasó a formar parte de los Yurui Samurai.

— Andrés—. El distraído pelinegro Andrés Anaya, que acababa de bajar de un salto de la rama del árbol hasta el que había perseguido a la ardilla por su chocolate, sonrió antes de acercarse a su equipo.

— Dirck—. Kendirck Darkwood, el elegante castaño cenizo, avanzó hasta el equipo azul con una sonrisa arrogante al haber sido uno de los últimos elegidos.

— Entonces, voy al equipo verde—. Sonrió el chico restante, Josh Minerva, al caminar hasta el grupo de Cissy, chocando su puño con el de Andrés al llegar.

— Excelente, por fin un poco de eficacia—. Sonrió complacido el presentador al aplaudir de nuevo.

— Ahora acompáñenos—. Indicó su gemela al comenzar a caminar hacia su derecha, siendo seguida al momento por los dos grupos de adolescentes—. Como bien sabrán, el tema central de nuestra temporada se basa en uno de los mejores regalos que la cultura japonesa ha dado al mundo.

— Y con la finalidad de estar a la altura de nuestro tema…

—Hemos querido construir un entorno que pueda concordar con ello.

— Así que… sean bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo comedor…

Una vez dicho esto, la cámara enfocó un pequeño edificio de aspecto claramente clásico oriental, con sus techos elevados en punta, paredes de madera rojiza y los paneles de papel y madera corridos dejando a la vista las dos mesas bajas que había en su interior: una rodeada por mullidos cojines de color verde pino y la otra por cojines de color azul medianoche.

— Las cabañas para nuestros equipos perdedores…

El nombre "cabaña" realmente no quedaba muy bien para los dos pequeños edificios orientales que se encontraban a pocos metros del nuevo comedor y eran de arquitectura muy similar a este, con el pequeño detalle de que en vez de las mesas bajas y cojines se veían alineados dentro de cada una de ellas cinco clásicos "futones".

— Vaya, si que cuidaron los detalles, ¿eh? —. Alzó una ceja con claro asombro Kenndirck al notar todo el mobiliario oriental.

— Los detalles son lo más importante—. Asintió complacida la presentadora al hacer una pequeña reverencia.

— Pero solo hay lugar para diez personas ahí—. Observó entonces Riley.

— ¡¿Eso quiere decir qué…?!—. Emocionada, la chica asiática dio un paso al frente, presagiando lo que quedaba por ver.

— Bienvenidos a… ¡El castillo de las estrellas!—. Asintió Kane al hacer un dramático gesto para señalar al edificio que se ubicaba un poco más lejos que las anteriores "cabañas".

Este era un edificio mucho más alto y de mayores proporciones a los tres anteriores. Era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, un castillo oriental. De piedra de un color grisáceo y con altos techos de madera y tejas rojas. Inclusive se podía ver una pequeña cerca de madera rodeándolo, cerrándose en torno de lo que parecía ser un bello y tradicional jardín japonés.

— Reservado, como bien podrán imaginar, para nuestros ganadores—. Terminó de explicar poco después.

— Dentro de él disfrutarán, como ya es acostumbrado, de servicio de primera clase, chefs personales y todas las comodidades que puedan imaginarse—. Asintió Blair—. Así que, ¡esfuércense por ello!—. Aplaudió un poco tratando de contagiar su ánimo a los campistas que aun miraban un poco embelesados particular mansión que podría ser suya.

— Tenemos que ganar ese lugar—. Dijo con tono imperativo la superestrella, jalando de la mano de Josh que era el más cercano a ella de su grupo. El chico la miró antes de sonreír y asentir efusivamente.

— ¡Y por último, pero no menos especial!—. Blair habló alto para llamar de nuevo la atención de los dos chicos—. Nuestro siempre confiable y _querido_ confesionario.

Para sorpresa de muchos de los presentes, el edificio que la chica señalaba, y que no estaba a más de unos pocos metros del fantástico castillo, no era otro que el tradicional cubículo de baño que había servido como confesionario desde la primera temporada.

— ¿Están hablando en serio?—. Los miró alzando una ceja Zuky—. Consiguen una isla con toda la vegetación asiática…

— Que incluso incluyé una reproducción a escala del monte Fuji— Señala Peggy.

— Construyen un castillo y edificios tradicionales japoneses—. Dirck.

— Y planean retos para al menos 17 desafíos basados en anime—. Natasha.

— ¿Pero colocan exactamente el mismo confesionario que se usaba en Isla del Drama?—. Termina Aura alzando una ceja.

— Bueno, es un clásico. A la gente le gusta—. Se encogen de hombros simultáneamente los dos conductores.

— Y como sea, adelante chicos, si hay algo que quieran decir este es el momento—. Kenny señaló al cubículo con su pulgar.

— Nuestros espectadores se mueren por saber lo que piensan las nuevas estrellas—. Agregó entusiasta su gemela.

****Confesionario****

_**Andrés: **__¡Sí! ¡Oficialmente estoy en Drama total! ¡Además siempre quise ser parte de un equipo de samurái flojos!— El pelinegro alzó un puño—… Bueno, no realmente pero…¡Igual esto será genial!_

_**Riley: **__Tengo que decir que de haber sabido todo lo que acarrearía lo de espiar las audiciones en el barco probablemente habría preferido no poner a prueba mis habilidades para empezar—. Admitió al encogerse de hombros—. Pero bueno, una vez pasando la primera prueba de elegir a los equipos…creo que esto de ser líder del equipo puede jugar a mi favor—. Sonrió animada—. Es decir, tengo talento para hacer planes, seguramente lograré llevar lejos a los Samurais._

_**Hope:**__ Si, es poco duro de aceptar haber sido la primera chica en ser elegida pero…¡Bueno, que mas da! ¡Demostraré a todos lo que valgo en esta competencia!—. Alzó hombros con una actitud positiva la tímida rubia._

_**Irina: **__¡Ah! ¡El viaje fue estupendo, y este lugar se ve bastante divertido! —. Suspiró la chica bastante relajada al estirarse— ¿Qué se supone que diga ahora?—. Pregunto entonces al poner un dedo en su barbilla, en gesto pensativo—. Ah, si… ¡Au, perrito! ¡Ya te extraño grandote! ¡Pero nos veremos dentro de pocas semanas!—. Agitó efusivamente su mano saludando a la cámara._

_**Eiran:**__ —El chico abraza su smarthphone contra su rostro—. Me alegra tato que estés bien…Si, puede que le di a Cissy el puesto de líder de equipo paraqué me lo devolviera pero vamos, ¿Qué podría pasar?_

_**Cissy:**__ Si, por un momento me preocupe de que fueran a perderse la oportunidad de tenerme como líder. Es decir ¿Quién además de yo tiene experiencia en realmente ganar algo dentro de este grupo? Obviamente era su mejor opción, menos mal que se dieron cuenta—. Sonrió con confianza al cruzar sus brazos tras su cabeza._

_**Chris: **__Bueno…Hey, supongo que ahora digo lo genial que estar aquí, ¿no?— Medio pregunta algo incómodo al rascar su nuca, sin saber bien que decir._

* * *

— ¿Todo listo?—. Preguntó Kane una vez que los campistas se reunieron con sus presentadores frente al comedor.

— Supongo que puedes decirlo así—. Se encogió de hombros el mellizo de flequillo hacia la derecha.

— Excelente. Porque su primer desafío está muy cerca de comenzar—. Blair sonrió también, deleitándose con las expresiones, algunas ansiosas, algunas nerviosas, y no se pueden dejar de lado las algunas indiferentes y aburridas, de los campistas.

—Una vez que terminen de comer, encuéntrense con nosotros en el muelle para saber de que se tratará—. Asintió el otro mellizo.

— ¿Después de comer?—. Eiran no fue el único en parecer sorprendido por la indicación.

— ¡Claro que si! ¿Quiénes creen que somos? ¿Chris McLaen?—. Se burló la presentadora con una risa divertida.

— ¡Nos encontraremos en el muelle en media hora!—. Sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de despedida, Kane rodeó los hombros de su co-presentadora con un brazo antes de empezar a caminar hacia dicho lugar.

— Wow…sigo sin lamentar que despidieran a McLean—. Comentó entonces Ethan, empezando a subir los tres escalones hacia el comedor.

— Lo mismo digo hermano—. Asintió su sonriente gemelo.

* * *

— Bueno, esto ha sido todo del primer capítulo oficial de la séptima temporada de Drama Total—. Sonreía a la cámara el chico Fallstar.

— Durante las próximas semanas, estos dos equipos competirán uno contra el otro en los desafíos más locos y dramáticos que puedan imaginar—. Continuó la co-presentadora.

— ¿Qué amistades se formaran en el camino hacia la final?

— ¿Qué romances surgirán entre nuestros competidores?

— Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Cuáles de estos podrán soportar el calor, la rivalidad y las traiciones que seguramente veremos en los próximos episodios?

— ¿Y cuáles terminaran posiblemente enemistados para toda la vida?

— ¡Descúbranlo la próxima vez!

— ¡En el siguiente episodio de…!

— Total…Drama… ¡Heiwa!—. Ambos presentadores alzaron sus manos al cielo sonriendo ampliamente.

En ese mismo momento, un grito proveniente del campamento se escuchó rompiendo con la atmosfera que los presentadores habían creado.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!

Los dos castaños de mechas rosas se miraron de reojo, compartiendo unas sonrisas puramente maliciosas y traviesas antes de que la cámara se apagara.

* * *

**Yurui Samuráis**

_Cissy/Eiran/Andrés/Hope/Josh/Peggy/Chris/Hiromi/Zuky_

**Bukiyou Ninjas**

Riley/Celyan/Ethan/Nathan/Aura/Natasha/Kit/Dirck/Irina

* * *

_hey hey chicos xD_

_Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza para traer este capitulo xD les ha pasado que justo en el momento en que tienen algo que escribir de repente no tienen tiempo para nada? Pues justo eso me pasócon este fic o/ou y entre eso y que, descubrí que el calor me drena la inspiración x/w/x bueno, a penas hoy logré terminar con esto xD además, 16 páginas! XD hacía tiempo que no escribía algo tan largo x/D_

_Segundo asunto xD muchas gracias, en serio muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron personajes para esta historia :D tengo varios planes para ella y me alegra contar con su participación xD y hablando sobre sus personajes, que tal me fue con ellos? espero que no me hayan quedado oc y respecto a las participaciones un poco desiguales, me disculpo por eso o.ó espero que a partir del próximo capítulo con las interacciones entré equipos y todo eso, los más callados puedan tener mas momentos de gloria. _

_Y bueno... no estoy segura de que más decir xD espero que como presentaciones hayan sido de su agrado uwu y trataré de no tardar mucho con el primer desafío (pidan que el calor que hubo la semana pasada no se repita D:) y hablando de primer desafío, quien quiere intentar adivinar en que serie se basará? xD una pista: tal como dice el título, será todo un clásico!_

_Bueno,no tengo nada mas que decir xD dejen sus comentarios, ya saben que siempre animan a seguir :'D y nos veremos cuando tenga listo el próximo episodio. Muchas sorpresas nos esperan ahí! _

_Así que de momento, nos veremos chicos :D _


End file.
